Freitag der 13
by KKlever
Summary: Blaine und Kurt geraten in Schwierigkeiten!
1. Chapter 1

_Diese Geschichte spielt irgendwo in der dritten Staffel und die Welt ist noch in schönster Ordnung!_

„Halt mal bitte eben an der Bank dort drüben an, Blaine!" Kurt deutete aus dem Fenster.

Blaine verdrehte die Augen. „Kurt, wir sind sowieso schon viel zu spät, um zu Rachels Feier zu kommen," maulte er. „Es hat Dich schon genug Zeit gekostet, die richtigen Klamotten zu finden und nun …"

„Hat es sich etwa nicht gelohnt zu warten?" fragte Kurt seinen Freund mit einem schelmischen Seitenblick. Er war sehr zufrieden mit seiner Klamottenauswahl. Er hatte seine engste schwarze Jeans zusammen mit seiner neuen Errungenschaft, einem türkisfarbenen Marc Jacobs Pullover an und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte das Styling seiner Haare viel länger gedauert, als die Klamottenauswahl.

Blaine sah zu Kurt hinüber und musste grinsen. Kurt hatte Recht. Blaine fand, Kurt sah fantastisch aus. Der türkisfarbene Pullover passte hervorragend zu Kurts blau-grauen Augen und die Jeans, oh Mann, diese Jeans… Blaine musste sich darauf konzentrieren, eine Parklücke zu finden bevor ihn der Anblick von Kurts hautengen Jeans um seinen Verstand brachte. Sie waren jetzt seit einem halben Jahr ein Paar und Blaine fand, dass niemand außer Kurt so sexy in Jeans aussehen konnte.

„Und wieso musst Du jetzt unbedingt zur Bank?" wollte Blaine leicht genervt wissen.

„Gestern hat mir Mercedes im Bread Sticks aushelfen müssen, da ich nicht genug Geld dabei hatte und das möchte ich Ihr heute zurückgeben. Du weißt, ich stehe nicht gerne bei jemandem in der Kreide!"

Kurt war bereits ausgestiegen bevor Blaine überhaupt den Motor seines Wagens abgeschaltet hatte. Kopfschüttelnd folgte Blaine seinem Freund und kam nicht umhin Kurts hautenge Jeans von hinten zu bewundern. Blaine stellte sich neben Kurt, der gerade am Geldautomat seine Geheimzahl eingab.

„Du weißt, dass Rachel eine riesige Geburtstagstorte von Ihren Dads bekommen hat und die will sie sicherlich gleich vor allen Leuten anschneiden. Wenn wir zu spät kommen, wird sie uns das den ganzen Abend vorhalten."

Kurt sah kurz zu Blaine hinüber. „Rachel wird es überleben, wenn wir ein klein wenig zu spät kommen. Außerdem kennt sie mich. Ich komme nie pünktlich!"

„Klein wenig ist gut!" murmelte Blaine und sah auf die Uhr.

„Verdammt!" sagte Kurt gereizt.

„Was ist?" fragte Blaine und sah, dass Kurt seine Bankkarte erfolglos wieder aus dem Automaten zog.

„Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit meiner Karte!"

„Komm schon, Kurt, heute ist Freitag, der 13. Dann holst Du morgen eben…!"

„Morgen ist Samstag und dann hat die Bank zu und ich kann das Problem mit meiner Karte erst am Montag lösen!" unterbrach ihn Kurt und sah auf die Uhr.

„Die haben noch fünf Minuten auf. Komm schon Blaine, bitte!" Kurt sah Blaine mit seinem Dackelblick an, von dem er wusste, dass Blaine ihm nicht widerstehen konnte.

„O.K., da wir sowieso schon viel zu spät sind, kommt es auf weitere fünf Minuten auch nicht mehr an!"

„Du bist ein Schatz!" Kurt blickte schnell nach links und rechts und gab Blaine anschließend einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange.

In der Bank war nicht mehr viel los. Es waren nur noch zwei ältere Herren außer Blaine und Kurt als Kunden in der Bank. Kurt wandte sich zielstrebig an einen Bankangestellten und begann ihm sein Problem zu schildern.

In diesem Moment flog die Tür der Bank auf und zwei mit Pistolen bewaffnete Männer, die Skimasken trugen, stürmten in die Bank. Einer der beiden Männer feuerte einen Schuss in die Decke während der andere brüllte: „Das ist ein Überfall. Alle auf den Boden und keiner rührt sich!"

_Was haltet Ihr davon? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Das zweite Kapitel ist fertig! Viel Spaß beim Lesen und wenn Ihr eine Review hinterlasst, liebe ich Euch um so mehr!_

Blaine und Kurt sahen sich entsetzt an und legten sich auf den Boden. Beide waren bei dem lauten Schuss zusammengezuckt und konnten nicht fassen, was gerade passierte. So etwas passierte sonst doch nur in Filmen oder man hörte in den Nachrichten davon, aber hier in Lima?

Kurt hatte seine Augen fest zusammengepresst und war noch blasser als gewöhnlich. Er war so blass, dass Blaine begann sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Während einer der Bankräuber die Kassiererin bedrohte und ihr eine Tasche hinwarf, die sie mit Geld füllen sollte, beobachtete der andere Gangster die Anwesenden. Blaine hoffte, dass dieser Überfall schnell vorbei sein würde, denn er hatte Angst um Kurt und natürlich auch um sich, aber hautsächlich um Kurt. Als er zu Kurt hinübersah, sah er, dass dieser immer noch die Augen geschlossen hielt und irgendwas vor sich hinmurmelte.

„Kurt!" flüsterte er leise, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Kurt!" flüsterte er erneut, nachdem Kurt nicht reagierte. Nach einem schnellen Blick zu den Bankräubern versuchte Blaine ein paar Zentimeter zu Kurt hinüber zu rutschen, um ihn an der Hand zu berühren. Plötzlich fühlte er, wie sich etwas Kaltes Hartes in seinen Nacken presste und Blaine erstarrte.

„Hatte ich nicht gesagt, keiner rührt sich?" fragte eine kalte Stimme und Kurt riss seine Augen auf.

Er sah, dass einer der Bankräuber Blaine seine Pistole ins Genick presste.

„Bitte tun Sie ihm nicht weh!" sagte Kurt leise.

„Was war das?" fragte der Bankräuber und drückte die Pistole noch stärker in Blaines Genick, so dass dieser einen Schmerzlaut von sich gab und seinen Kopf so flach wie möglich gegen den Boden presste, um dem Druck der Waffe zu entkommen.

„Ich sagte, bitte tun Sie ihm nicht weh!" Kurt sprach ein wenig lauter und sah den Bankräuber dabei aber nicht an.

Der Bankräuber musterte ihn kurz und fing dann an zu grinsen, aber er nahm die Waffe weg von Blaine. Blaine atmete auf, traute sich aber nicht, sich zu bewegen.

„Hey, Alter! Weißt Du was wir hier haben?" rief der Bankräuber höhnisch seinem Kumpel zu, aber er wartete keine Antwort ab. „Wir haben hier zwei kleine Schwuchteln und ich finde, auch eine Schwuchtel muss dafür bestraft werden, wenn sie nicht gehorcht."

Bei seinen letzten Worten holte er aus und schlug Blaine mit der Pistole gegen den Kopf. Der Schlag war nicht besonders hart, doch Blaine, der ihn nicht hatte kommen sehen, zuckte vor Schmerz und Überraschung zusammen und hielt sich seinen Kopf. Er gab nur ein leises Stöhnen von sich und betete darum, dass Kurt nichts Unüberlegtes tun würde.

„Sie…!" stieß Kurt hervor, beherrschte sich dann aber. Innerlich kochte Kurt vor Wut und Angst. Er hätte sich gerne um Blaine gekümmert, aber in dieser Situation war er völlig hilflos.

Der Gangster machte einen Schritt auf Kurt zu und fuchtelte ihm mit seiner Pistole vor dem Gesicht herum. „Was willst Du machen, Homo? Willst Du Deinem kleinen Schwuli-Kumpel hier helfen, häh?"

Kurt schluckte und schloss die Augen. In diesem Moment rief der andere Bankräuber seinen Kumpanen zu sich und Kurt atmete auf.

„Blaine! Blaine, bist Du in Ordnung?" flüsterte Kurt nachdem der Gangster außer Hörweite war.

Blaine blickte hoch und sah Kurt mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an. „Es geht schon Kurt!" erwiderte er leise und hielt sich weiter seinen Kopf.

Kurt hätte nichts lieber getan, als Blaine in den Arm zu nehmen. Da er dies nicht konnte, wisperte er ein: „Gleich ist bestimmt alles vorbei!" zu ihm und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„So Herrschaften! Es war schön mit dieser Bank Geschäfte zu machen!" ertönte die Stimme des Bankräubers, der Blaine geschlagen hatte. „Wir werden sie weiterempfehlen!"

„_Bitte lass sie schnell verschwinden, damit diese Hölle ein Ende hat und ich Blaine helfen kann!"_ dachte Kurt, doch dann sah er hoch und sah den irren Gangster vor sich stehen und auf ihn hinunter grinsen.

„Wir brauchen eine Geisel, falls die Bullen hinter uns her kommen!"

Kurt wurde schlecht und er bekam kaum noch Luft, weil er genau wusste, wen der Mann sich als Geisel ausgesucht hatte. Ihn!

_**Ich weiß, es ist kurz, aber ich habe das 3. Kapitel schon fertig und stelle es morgen rein! Versprochen! Danke an alle, die das hier lesen!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3 ist da, tada!

„Los, hoch mit Dir, Schwuchtel!" Der Mann machte eine auffordernde Geste mit der Pistole doch Kurt war wie paralysiert. Er konnte und wollte sich auch nicht bewegen.

„Ich sagte, hoch mit Dir oder bist Du taub!" Wütend griff der Mann nach Kurts Arm und riss ihn hoch. Erst jetzt wurde Blaine bewusst, was gerade passierte. Er sah hoch und sah, dass der Gangster Kurt am Arm festhielt. Kurt sah auf Blaine herab und Blaine sah die Angst in Kurts Augen. Das einzige was Blaine in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging, war, dass er das nicht zulassen durfte. Blaine sprang auf und schubste den total überraschten Bankräuber zur Seite, dann stellte er sich schützend vor den verängstigten Kurt. „Nehmen Sie mich, bitte!" flehte Blaine. Sein Kopf schmerzte immer noch und irgendwie begann der Raum sich vor seinen Augen zu drehen, doch das Adrenalin, das in diesem Moment durch seine Adern schoss, hielt ihn aufrecht.

Der Bankräuber richtete seine Waffe auf Blaine. „Du bist ganz schön mutig, Du kleiner Schwanzlutscher! Aber trotzdem entscheide immer noch ich, wen ich als Geisel will und das bist nicht Du!" Er kam einen Schritt auf Blaine zu und Blaine sah nur die Waffe. Er war sicher, dass er jetzt sterben würde. Der Bankräuber jedoch drückte nicht ab, sondern holte mit seiner Waffe erneut aus und schlug sie Blaine diesmal brutal gegen den Kopf.

Blaine fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Kurt stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus und schaffte es gerade noch Blaine aufzufangen, so dass sein Kopf nicht auf den Boden knallte. Blut lief über Blaines Gesicht, doch bevor Kurt sich um Blaine kümmern konnte, hörte er ein metallisches Klicken. Er sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu dem Bankräuber hoch und sah, dass dieser seine Waffe auf Blaines Kopf gerichtet hatte. „Entweder, Du kommst jetzt ohne weitere Zicken mit, Homo, oder ich jage Deinem Freund hier eine Kugel in den Kopf!"

Kurt schluckte und nach einem letzten Blick auf Blaine legte er ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden, stand auf und nickte dem Mann zu, während ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Ich komme mit!" sagte er leise und tonlos. „Tun Sie ihm bitte nichts!"

Der Gangster grinste nur und sicherte seine Waffe wieder. „Na also! Geht doch!" sagte er höhnisch und schubste Kurt in Richtung Tür. Zusammen mit dem anderen Bankräuber verließen sie die Bank.

Der Überfall hatte nur 15 Minuten gedauert, doch für Kurt schien es so, als seien bereits Stunden vergangen. Der Bankräuber mit der Geldtasche in der Hand packte Kurt am Arm und zerrte ihn zu einem vor der Bank stehenden Auto, dessen Motor lief. Kurt wurde hinten in das Auto gestoßen und der Gangster, der Blaine geschlagen hatte, setzte sich neben ihn, während der mit der Geldtasche vorne Platz nahm.

Der Mann hinter dem Steuer sah Kurt und die beiden anderen entgeistert an. "Was soll das denn?" fragte er und deutete auf Kurt.

„Quatsch nicht so viel, sondern fahr los!" fauchte ihn der Bankräuber mit der Geldtasche an und der Mann hinter dem Steuer gab Gas. Nachdem sie ein paar Straßen entlang gefahren waren, zogen sich die beiden Bankräuber die Skimasken von ihren Gesichtern und grinsten sich an.

„Was soll die ganze Scheiße hier?" fragte der Fahrer erneut. „Von einer Geisel hatten wir nie gesprochen!"

„Mach Dir um die kleine Schwuchtel hier keine Sorgen, Fred!" sagte der Mann, der neben Kurt saß und drückte Kurt seine Pistole in die Seite.

„Aber er hat unsere Gesichter gesehen, Du Idiot!" erwiderte Fred und schaute gehetzt in den Rückspiegel.

„Wie ich Dir schon sagte! Mach Dir keine Sorgen, ich kümmere mich schon darum!" Der Bankräuber grinste Kurt an und Kurt wurde schlecht vor Angst.

Kurt hatte genügend Krimis gesehen und wusste, was es bedeutete, wenn die Typen ihre Skimasken vor ihm abnahmen. Sie würden ihn umbringen, wenn sie in Sicherheit waren, denn wenn sie es nicht tun würden, könnte er sie identifizieren. Kurt war kein mutiger Superheld, aber in dieser Situation, in der er sich gerade befand, überlegte er fieberhaft, was er tun konnte. Er wollte noch nicht sterben. Er wollte zum Broadway und irgendwann Blaine heiraten und mit ihm alt werden. Helfen würde ihm so schnell niemand, das war Kurt klar, da er keinerlei Polizeisirenen hörte oder Polizeiwagen sah. Adrenalin schoss durch seinen Körper, als er einen mutigen Plan fasste. Kurt wusste, dass es ein waghalsiger Plan war, der ihn vielleicht umbringen würde, aber Kurt hatte keine Lust sich von diesen Bankräubern erschießen zu lassen. Er beschloss zu handeln.

Sie waren noch auf einer belebten Hauptstraße in Lima stadtauswärts unterwegs und Kurt bemerkte, dass der Fahrer den linken Blinker gesetzt hatte, um abzubiegen. Er tastete nach dem Türöffner und als der Wagen anfuhr um abzubiegen, warf er sich mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür, während er gleichzeitig die Tür öffnete. Der Bankräuber neben ihm war zu überrascht von Kurts Handeln und konnte ihn nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Kurt stürzte auf die Fahrbahn. Im Fallen versuchte er seinen Kopf irgendwie zu schützen, doch als er auf den harten Beton aufschlug, wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum. Er bemerkte nicht mehr, dass er sich mehrmals überschlug und auf der Gegenfahrbahn liegen blieb. Er bemerkte auch nicht, dass ein entgegenkommendes Auto gerade noch rechtzeitig vor ihm zum Stillstand kam und er bemerkte auch nicht, dass das Auto mit den drei Bankräubern kurz stoppte, dann aber mit quietschenden Reifen davon fuhr. Von alledem bemerkte Kurt nichts mehr, weil er bewusstlos und blutend auf der Straße lag.


End file.
